Only Time
by DoctheWriter
Summary: After Buffy dies in "The Gift" she's placed somewhere most unexpected. After having "memory flashes" she ends up on at the front door of the Hyperion Hotel....
1. Only Time 1

Title: Only Time

Author: Doc; OnlyTime@eternal.ws

Disclaimer: I don't own the Scoobies or Jonathan but I do own Wilson and Trinity and Nick and my Idea!!

Spoilers: Contains spoilers for Earshot and The Gift...if you want to remain unspoiled, don't read!!!

Dedication: To my best friend Mere who I couldn't live w/out and to all of my faithful feedbackers, Crystal, Lizzie, Sara-Lee, anyone else, I love you guys lots!

Synopsis: Buffy dies and is reborn into a normal life. She has all the memories of growing up in New York and doesn't remember anything about being the Slayer or her previous life. She starts to have memory flashes around the anniversary of her death ( this could get confusing) and asks Jonathan ( the short guy..member him..tried to kill himself in the clocktower?) to tell her about when they were in High School. She goes to LA and sees Dawn and is drawn to her...the rest, you'll have to read and find out....

Author's Note: The LA gang and the Scoobies all live together in LA now in the Hotel w/ Angel. Dawn is 17 and its been 3 years since Buffy's death ( it starts off in 2001 though right after she dies) the year is 2004.

________________________________________________________

"It's Buffy."

Angel fell to the ground and just sat, dumbfounded. *My love. She's dead, gone, forever. I should have been there to protect her.* He heard a voice and saw a flash of read in front of his eyes. *Willow, my friend, my sister, why must she always be the bearer of bad news?*

"Angel? Angel snap out of it."

Angel lay back and let the darkness engulf him.

**********

He opened his eyes and brought his arm up to sheild his eyes from the lamp light.

"You're finally back among the living. We thought you'd given up on us. Angel, are you alright?"

"She's gone Will. My Buffy, my sunshine, my life. She's gone."

"I know. I can still feel her, like she's watching over me, us. I just keep having this feeling that she'll waltz right through that door and need me to do a spell for her, or research some new boogie monster. I just keep wondering what my purpose is now?"

"Your purpose is to do exactly what she died for you to do. Go on living your life. Buffy gave her life so that you and all of her friends and family could keep living theirs. Will you take me to her grave?"

"Yeah. We'll leave at nightfall. Get some rest. I'll wake you when its time to go."

**********

Angel knew she would be buried next to her mother. *It's only right.* He wondered how Dawn was dealing. *Loosing her entire family all in just barely less than a month.* He saw the soft green of the stone and thought of her hazel eyes. He thought of a line he'd once read, 'The eyes are the windows to the soul.' His vision began to blurr at the coming of tears. He was to weak to try and stop them from escaping. He let them roll down his cheeks. He finally came to her grave and fell to his knees before it. He let out a scream so animal that, at first, he thought something else had let out the cry. He screamed for his loss, for his love, for the part of his soul that was now gone. He screamed for Dawn and Willow and Giles and God, even Xander and Spike. For everyone who had ever met and loved his beloved. He thought now of when she had kept him from walking into the sun. Kept him from ending it all, for what? So that it could end like this? No, he wasn't going to let that happen. *You're not here to stop me this time my love.* He smelled the sun, and he sat and simply waited for the end to come. The sunrise was only moments away when he heard soft footsteps. Then he saw her, long brown hair, big baby blues, and Buffy's button nose. She looked at him with terror and love in her eyes.

"Angel," was all she could say. She knew what he was going to do.

"You have to get inside. The sun, its rising."

"Dawn, let me be strong. Let me do this. Let me be with her."

"Angel, don't you see? She wants you to live, not die. Why do you think she jumped into that damn portal? For the hell of it? I know why, and so do you."

He looked at her and for a minute, a vision of Buffy flashed in front of him. He heard her voice in the wind. *I love you my Angel.* He got to his feet and wrapped Dawn in his arms and they began to walk, home, towards the future, towards a life without their hero, their Slayer, their Buffy. *I guess you win again beloved. I never could say no to a Summer's girl.*

2004

"Taxi." Buffy Summers stood outside her office building soaked to the bone. *You know I'm really sick of this rain. I am going to have to go umbrella shopping.* She noticed a Taxi pull up in front of her. She opened the door and was suprised to see another man sitting in the back seat.

"Buffy? Buffy Summers?"

"Uh, yes, have we met?"

"We went to High School together back in Sunnydale. Have you really tried to block it out of your memory that much?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, I never lived in Sunnydale. I was born and raised in New York. I didn't catch your name."

"Jonathan, Jonathan Levenson. You saved me from killing myself, senior year, in the clock tower. Remember, you though I was gonna take out the entire school but it was really the lunch lady."

She stared at him blankly.

"No, I'm sorry. I've never even been to Sunnydale. Actually I don't even think I've ever heard of it. It's nice to meet you though, and thanks for the cab. I appreciate it. Here's my business card, we should get together and talk sometime. This person you think I am sounds interesting." She smiled at him and got out of the cab.

"That girl was always so odd."

Buffy walked into her apartment only to be greated by a very frisky kitty.

"Trinity, we can't go outside right now, its pouring down rain. How about some nice tuna for dinner?"

The cat meowed in response. Trinity was Buffy's only companion. When she'd moved out of the house and into her college dorm, she got lonely and decided she needed a companion. That's when she found Trinity, her beautiful, snow-white cat. She popped a Lean Cuisine into the microwave and opened a can of tuna for Trinity. She poured herself a glass of milk and settled down to watch a little TV while she ate. She was suppose to be on a date, but she had called and cancelled it earlier at work. She didn't date much, and when she did, she compared them to someone who she'd never even met. She had no idea who the man was, and she didn't have a name or face to put with him, but it was just something that she remembered. How his eyes were like dark pools and they could see straight into her soul. She could feel him when he was around and could say a million words with one look. *I must be crazy. I've never even met a guy like this. Where do I get these silly fantasies?*

"Trinity, your owner is Nutty. What do ya say we look over that case one more time. I just don't see how there wasn't even one witness. It all seems fishy to me." Buffy sat down at her desk and got the files out of her briefcase to look over once more before the hearing the next morning. She went over and over them. Made calls to people who'd already been questioned hundreds of times, always giving the same answers. Next thing she knew Trinity's sandpaper tongue was dragging across her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock that read 9:30.

"Oh my gosh. I only have 45 minutes to get ready and be at the office. I'm dead."

She ran and jumped into the shower and pulled on her business suite and grabbed her briefcase and a bagel before running out the door. She arrived at the office with 2 minutes to spare.

"Sorry I'm late you guys. What'd I miss? I was up late going over the case files again."

"Nice of you to join us Buff. We were just discussing the new evidence that turned up last night. The guys inmate told one of the guards that Miller was running his mouth about killing that girl. Said he'd gone out with her a couple times and when she wouldn't sleep with him, well, he decided that he'd take charge. It's pretty much open and shut from here on out. Plus, they finally found some skin cells under her fingernails and they tested his DNA so, we got a match. Looks like we'll put this guy away after all."

"Thank god. This guy needs to be put away for a long time. I never will understand how people can be so cruel to one another."

"It's a tough world out there."

"I'm gonna go get some coffee. Anybody want any?"

She received a chorus of 'Nos'.

The case went like Nick had said it would. They guy got life in prison without parole and Buffy knew she'd sleep a tiny bit better at night knowing one less monster was on the streets.

***********

"So, this cab pulls up and there's a guy inside and he says he knows me and that we went to High School together in, get this, Sunnydale, California. I've never even been out of New York." She threw another punch at the bag.

"Well, maybe you just look like a girl he knew in High School."

"Oh, yeah, I have the exact same name and I look exactly like her. That's possible."

"Well, they say everyone's got a twin. Oh, how'd the case go?"

Buffy was at the gym with her best friend since kindergarten, Wilson. She'd always been a big workout buff. She loved kickboxing and karate and was constantly at the gym, trying to blow off the stress of her job.

"Oh, you know, guy got life in prison without parole. Got what he deserved. Why do people act so cruel towards one another Wilson? It's just not right. We should all be banning together and trying to keep each other alive, not kill one another."

"It's a terrible, harsh world out there Buffy. It can't always be fluffy bunnies and baby puppies. You wanna go a few rounds in the ring?"

"Sure."

They both adorned their pads and started to circle. Just as Buffy went in for a sweeper kick, she got a flash, a memory, she didn't know what, but she fell to the mat. She saw a blonde, her actually, well, she thought, fighting a tall dark haired man in a, living room? It was definately in a big house. There was food on the coffee table and a fire in the hearth. She saw them fighting, and then the girl pinned the man to the ground and put a piece of bread to his chest saying 'Gotcha.' They both got up and then everything seemed to get, awkward? Suddenly she was aware that Wilson had her head in his lap, calling her name.

"Buffy? Buffy, wake up. Someone call 911."

"No, Wilson, I'm ok."

"Are you sure? You blacked out. What happened?"

"You know? I'm not sure, but I plan on finding out."

***********

"I'm going out. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going with Brice to the movies. We're gonna see The Mummy Returns. It got great reviews."

"Well, is it just you and Brice, or are you going with friends?"

"Angel, you're acting like Bu--...uhh, its just me and him."

She saw the pain in his eyes. *Stupid. Why did you have to bring her up? God!*

"Uh, be careful. I want you back by 11."

"I got my trusty stake just in case and I'm wearing Will's protection spell. I'll be fine."

After Buffy's death everyone had gone overprotective on Dawn. She could never go anywhere or do anything without having a protection spell [ extra high potency, cooked up specially for her by Willow and Tara], around her neck, and a stake in her pocket. Angel had trained her to fight himself, not wanting to get the only piece of Buffy he had left, not to mention the person who he'd come to think of as his sister, killed.

"You ok Angel? I'll stay home if you want me to. *Please don't say you want me to. I've been waiting for this date all year long.*"

"No, you should go. I know how much you like Brice. I'll be here when you get home. If you need anything just call. I'll be here."

"Love you. Bye."

"Bye."

After Glory's maddness was over and Buffy had been killed, the entire gang had decided to move to LA for a new start. They all lived in the hotel together and returned to Sunnydale every once in a while when they recieved a call from Spike for assistance. Dawn and Angel had grown closer than they had been when him and Buffy had been together. She wasn't just the sister of his soul mate; she was now, a part of his family, as were all of Buffy's friends.

"Angel?"

"Yeah. I'm in here. Come in."

Willow slowly walked through the door. It was dark, except for a single candle burning in the corner on a little table.

"Uh, we were just gonna watch a movie and we wanted to see if you'd like to join us."

"Not tonight Wills. You know it's been three years tomorrow since it happened. It seems like it was yesterday."

"I know. But Angel, you can't do this to yourself every time this day rolls around. We lost her, she's gone, but she lives on in us. Like you told me when I came here to tell you about her, she sacrificed her life so that we could live. And that's what you have to do Angel. Live."

"Maybe another day. You guys enjoy the movie."

Willow slowly got up and walked out of the room. Angel continued his sketch of her. Her hair glistening in the sun, whispering around her face; her cherub like cheeks, her radiant smile, the hazel pools of her eyes where he got lost.

"Why did you have to leave me?"

Angel let himself be flooded with memories and cried until sunrise.

******************

Buffy woke from a fitful sleep of memories from somewhere unknown. Late night walks in cemeteries; passionate kisses in mausoleums; demons and darkness; passion and fire; sadness and heartbreak; all new to her. She got out of bed and made herself a cup of coffee and then went to get ready for work. She arrived an hour early, the first time in her entire career.

"Marie, could you get me a Jonathan Levenson on the phone?"

"Yes Ms. Summers. Can I tell him what its in reference to?"

"Just tell him its Buffy Summers. He'll know. Put him through when you do."

"Alright."

Buffy sat at her desk tapping her pencil on the wood, watching to see when the 'line 1' light lit up. Suddenly, it turned a bright red. She looked at it like it was beacon, calling her to it. She picked up the phone and pressed the red beacon.

"Buffy Summers."

"Hello Ms. Summers, or should I call you Buffy? How are you doing today?"

"Buffy is fine, and I'm doing ok. I need to ask you some questions. Can we meet for dinner tonight?"

"Um, let me check my schedule, can I put you on hold for a few moments?"

"Sure."

She listened to the old Doors song as it flowed through the line and waited for him to come back on the line. Suddenly she heard the music stop and his voice on the other end.

"Sure. Tonight's great. Where would you like to meet?"

"How about Burger Heaven on third. I'm not in the mood for fancy. I just need to ask you a few questions."

"It'll be good to talk to you again. See you around 7?"

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye."

"I'm finally gonna get some answers."

*Knock knock*

"Buffy? I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure. Anything."

"Well, I am suppose to be going to meet a potential client in LA this weekend, but it's my 25th wedding anniversary and I need to be with my wife. Could you go and meet with them? You'll get to fly first class and I've got you booked a suite at one of the highly pristine hotels. So, what do ya say? I'll even give you next week off so that you can spend the week there. I know you've never been out of New York."

"Well Nick, how can I turn down an offer like that? Of course I'll go for you. What type of client are we talking about?"

"Well, he's gotten himself into some trouble with bribes and things and he wants me to help him. I just want you to go and scope him out. You're a pretty good judge of character. I wanna know what you think; guilty, not, indifferent. Just talk with him. You only have to have dinner with him, I think its Saturday night and then you have the rest of the trip to yourself."

"Well, sounds great. When do I leave?"

"Well, you leave tomorrow at 6 AM."

"I'll be there. And thanks again for the vacation."

*************

Buffy sat in a booth at Burger Heaven waiting on Jonathan to arrive. She'd gotten there 15 minutes early to make sure she didn't miss him. He was the only link she had to whatever was happening to her.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late. I got hung up at the office. This lady came in and has been in labor for like 36 hours. I think we're gonna have to do a C-section. Oh, I'm sorry, you probably don't wanna hear about it."

"No, I don't get grossed out easily." She laughed.

"I was going to be a doctor, but I wanted to see people get justice more than I wanted to heal them."

"Hello. I'm Tim and I'll be your waiter. What can I get for you?"

"Um, I'll have an Ice Tea and Buffy? What would you like?"

"Um, I'll have the same."

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about when we were in High School. I'm having like these memory flashes and I don't know where they are coming from. I just need some information."

"Well, I'll give you as much as I can, but we really didn't hang out together, you know you were beautiful and athletic and I was well, 4 ft tall."

"Well, I'm sure whatever you can tell me will help. Just start from the beginning."


	2. Only Time 2

Buffy heard the woman come over the intercom announcing that flight 118 to Los Angeles was about to board. She grabbed her bag and headed to the boarding ramp. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Buff. What's goin on?"

"Oh, hey Wilson. I'm about to board."

"So, what'd you find out from that Jonathan guy?"

"Well, whoever he thinks I was, am, seems very, interesting, but, mysterious. She was always saving people and she got into trouble a lot. It's just so weird. I mean there's someone out there with my face and my name. Or, is it me, and I've had amnesia for my entire life. Reincarnation? I'm thinking some crazy thoughts here Wilson. I just don't know what to believe."

"Buffy, just calm down. He could be confused, or maybe you know, that twin thing is still a possibility. Wow, think about it, two of you. That'd be neat."

"Focus Wilson. That's not even a possibility. I guess I'll just have to research it some more when I get back from LA. The planes boarding and I have to get off the phone. I'll see you when I get back. Bye."

"Bye."

Buffy handed the flight attendant her plane ticket and found her seat on the plane. She sighed as she looked out the window, wondering what she would find at the end of her journey. As Jonathan told her all about their days at Sunnydale High, and how she had saved the whole class from something called, the Ascenssion, she slowly began to remember these odd things that weren't part of her past at all. *Why do I have two sets of memories?* It just didn't make sense. She looked to her left at the man seating himself next to her. He was tall, pale and unnaturally thin. He didn't look threatening in any way, but Buffy felt a tingle go up her spine. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but she shook it off and decided to take some of the sleeping pills her doctor had given her for the trip. She never had liked plane trips. 

*********************

After checking into her hotel and going out shopping and for a bite to eat, she decided to go for a walk. She didn't know how long she walked, but she realiezed that it was dark. *I guess I better get back. Ugh. I do not want to go meet that guy tomorrow.* She got the feeling that she had gotten on the plane again. *What is that?* She turned slightly and saw a strange looking man following her. She began to walk faster and she heard him speed up behind her. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her and she was on the ground. She was thrown up against a wall and was given enough time to regain her footing. The man grabbed her neck and then, suddenly, he was gone. She heard a scuffle going on beside her and looked over to see another figure fighting with the man who had tried to hurt her. She decided now would be the opportune time to run.

**********

Angel made short work of the vampire and returned to the hotel. The gang was eatting Chinese food and everyone seemed to be interested in something different.

"Angel. How was patrol?"

"Usual. Willow, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

She followed him into his room and shut the door behind them

"Whats up? New evil in town?"

"Can a person come back, umm, from the dead?"

"Angel, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. It was stupid to ask. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Angel..."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Willow turned and walked out of the room. *Why didn't I tell her what I wanted to say? I think I just saved Buffy.*

***********

Buffy couldn't remember a time in her life when she had been as scared as she was tonight. She took a shower and got into bed. Just as she dozed off the dreams began.

*She was walking through a meadow of green, green grass and wild flowers. She had always loved wild flowers. The sun was rising high in the sky and when she looked over, she saw him. Standing against the sun, the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"Hello."

" I thought I'd never see you again."

"Again? We've met before?"

"Many times. But this, this is different. Its new."

"What's happening? I'm having these strange memories. I don't know what they mean. Can you help me, tell me what they mean."

"I have to go. Our time is up. We will meet again beloved"

She felt tears come to her eyes as he faded away. Tears for a man who she had never met, but some how loved. She lay down in the grass and let the memories flood her mind. Vampires, demons, apocalypses, love, passion, hate, fire, swords, stakes, lovers, enemies, friends, family, death, destruction, and the one person that her memories centered around, that man. The man she felt she had loved since she took her first breath, and would love until she took her last.

Buffy jerked awake.She burst into tears and lay in bed, crying the rest of the night about lovers, family, friends, unknown, but not forgotten.

**************

Angel suddenly woke up. Buffy had been in his dreams before, but always they were in the same place. The old Sunnydale mansion; this time it was different. A field of wild flowers, the sun; it was pleasant, instead of the usual gloom that hung in them. He could feel her, taste her, and smell her, without even getting near her. He could feel her love, and her confusion. The only thing he didn't understand is why she didn't know him. That was the question in his mind that kept him awake for the rest of the night.

*************

She regretted her little crying jag the next morning. Her eyes were puffy and red and she looked like hell. *I hope this place has a gym. I have major stress overload.* She was startled when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Buffy."

"Hey, its Nick. Listen, I know that you're suppose to meet Mark today, but he called and said that he had a family emergency and can't meet with us until next month, so I guess you're off the hook."

"That's good. I had a bad experience last night and I wasn't looking forward to going anywhere today."

"What happened?"

"I got attacked. This guy came up behind me and threw me in an ally. Another guy came along and when they started fighting I ran away. Scared me to death, but hey, I'll live."

"Oh, Buffy, are you sure you're all right? Maybe you should report it to the police."

"Nick, this is LA, much like NY, the police have more serious things like murders and mass rioting to worry about. I'm fine, no harm done. Really, but I gotta go. I'm thinking I'm still gonna go to that restaurant and grab a bite to eat. I'll talk to you later on in the week. Bye."

"Bye. And please be careful."

She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse and room key and headed out.

*************

"Will this be all madame?"

"Yes."

Buffy handed the cashier her credit card. She had decided to visit some of the boutiques and had found a business suite that looked great on her.

"Thank you. Please come again."

She walked out of the boutique and saw a frozen yogurt shop and decided that a cone would be nice. She walked along the pier and thought about everything that was happening. The dreams, the memories, everything she thought she knew in life, now seemed to be becoming a blur. She stood on Santa Monica Pier watching the bladers, and bikers, children playing with their families, dogs running. Suddenly she got a flash. The man, from her dream, him and her, on this pier, kissing. His mouth on hers was like white, hot fire. She could feel his love for her and for some reason, she was ecstatic. Had they been apart for a long time? Why was it so wonderful to see this man? Why did she feel like it was the happiest day of her life? And then she realized why. This man held a piece of her soul. The man she had always compared everyone to. The man with the dark pools for eyes and the man who could look at her and see her soul. The man who could say a million words with one look. Then, suddenly, she snapped out of it. She sat down on a nearby bench and let her tears escape down her cheeks. She was so confused, she was begging, pleading with the gods to give her some clue as to what was happening to her.

**************

Buffy decided that the best thing to do to keep her mind off of things was to just go on like nothing was happening. She was determined to enjoy her vacation, but she also promised herself that she would look further into her 'situation' when she got back to New York. She went shopping at a street market and was looking at some paintings when she saw her. A young girl, about 16 or 17, long brown hair, baby blue eyes, she noticed that she looked like herself. Buffy had another memory flash. She was sitting on the floor with this girl, only the girl was much younger, there was blood and Buffy clasped the young girl's hand in her own *It's Summer's blood* She came back to reality and decided to follow the girl. Maybe she could lead her to some answers. *So much for that enjoying my vacation idea.* The girl stopped at a couple of shops, but only for a minute. She headed down Bodville Ave and then straight towards a huge building. It looked like it was, or had once been a hotel. She waited for the girl to go inside and then went up to one of the windows. She saw a red headed girl sitting on the floor and a blonde was playing with her hair. Two men in their late thirties, early fourties sat at a table in what looked to be the lobby going over books and seemed to be arguing. The girl she had followed sat watching the television and a couple sat making out in a recliner. She saw another man and woman arguing in another corner of the room. She felt drawn to them all. She started having flashes. Her and the redhead, walking along a bricked path, talking, a very big building in the background *You know I don't think you're getting the whole poop-head concept* The boy with the brown hair, in a big, marshmallowing looking suite, her punching him and yelling about something 

*"Ow"

"Sorry Xander. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just frustrated. Here, come sit down."

"Easier said than done."*

She saw herself standing above one of the men at the table. He was hurt, badly, and there was blood. She was crying. *I am so proud of you and what you've become.*

All of the visions flew at her at once. She saw herself fighting along side them. Crying with them, hurting them, forgiving them, most of all, loving them. Suddenly she felt herself slip into the darkness. She fell to the ground on the front steps of the building, unconscious.

****************

"Did anyone hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Angel had just come downstairs and he heard a thump against the door.

"It sounds like there's someone at the door."

Giles got up from the table.

"I'll go check."

He opened the door and a sound escaped his throat. Willow, Xander, and Dawn ran over to Giles's side. Giles ran outside and picked up the girl lying on the front steps. Angel got the same feeling he had gotten two nights before when he had saved a girl from the vampire. He knew even before he saw her who she was. Giles brought her inside and laid her on the couch. Everyone hovered around her. Angel walked over and looked at the sleeping beauty.

_*It's Buffy.*_


	3. Only Time 3

"Giles, how is this possible? Buffy died remember? And now she's here, upstairs, sleeping. It doesn't make sense"

"Well, if any of you think I have the answers you are sadly mistaken."

The entire gang sat around the living room, waiting. Their protector, best friend, lover, sister, daughter, long thought dead, was upstairs, lying in Angel's bed.

"Hey, why so glum?"

Faith came in from patrol, along with Lily. She looked around the room at their expressionless faces.

"Um, well, we've had an old friend show up."

"Giles, just tell her. Faith, Buf--"

"Um, hello?"

All eyes turned to the stairs where she was standing. She looked into all the faces and the wave of memories washed over her again. She felt her legs falter, and she would have fallen down the stairs if it hadn't been for Angel's quick reaction. He helped her over to the couch and she sat. She was surprised when the red-head enveloped her in a hug.

"I've missed you so much."

Buffy pulled away from her and got up from her seat. She felt woozy again but kept her footing.

"Ok, I have no idea what's going on. I started having all these memories a few days ago when I met this Jonathan guy and then I come to LA and I see you people and I'm passing out and you all seem to know me, but I have no idea who any of you are. Well, I do, but I don't know your names, or how I know you, just that you trigger these flashes and that you are very familiar to me," They watched as she paced back and forth. She looked exactly like she had 3 years ago except for the fact that her hair had grown longer and she looked slightly older.

"Now, I don't know why this is happening to me, but its got something to do with you people, and..."

When her eyes fell on Angel and Dawn she stopped. They both had tears running down their face. She smiled at them briefly and continued

"...if you could give me any information, I would appreciate it."

"Buffy, I know this all must be very confusing for you, as it is for us, but if you would sit down, I'm sure we can both get some answers."

Buffy sat back down in her seat next to Willow. She saw the British man take off his glasses and clean them with his handkerchief. It was familiar to her, as if she'd seen him do it thousands of times.

"Now, since you don't seem to recall any of our names, I suggest we start by introducing ourselves. Willow, how about we start with you."

"Willow Rosenberg. I've known you since we were in the 10th grade. We were best friends." Buffy saw the tears well in her eyes.

"Xander Harris. Me and Will here are your best friends. We've shared in many life changing events and averted many apocalypses together."

He smiled his goofy smile at her. She caught site of his wedding band.

"You're married."

"Uh, yeah, me and Anya got engaged before...um, we got married a couple years ago."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. _Curiouser and curiouser.*_

"I'm Anya, Xander's wife. I use to be a demon and when I turned back into a human your group accepted me. We are friends."

Xander leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Tara. Willow's girlfriend. We only knew each other a year or so. You accepted me as part of your family. I considered you my sister."

She smiled weakly at Buffy.

"Cordelia Chase. I was a bitch to you in school, but some how, you befriended me anyways. I worked with the Slayerettes while living in Sunnyhell, and now I work for Angel."

_Ok, demons? Slaying? What is goin on?_

Giles saw Buffy's look of confusion come back.

"Charles Gunn. We never really met. I feel like I know you though, with the stories and all."

Gunn looked to Wesley and he cleared his throat. 

"Wesley Windom Price. I was your Watcher after Mr. Giles was fired from the council. We never really had a wonderful relationship. You never respected me and I did the same in return. I hope maybe we could change that."

"Faith. We were sistah's B. The Chosen two. You tried to help me when I got into some bad stuff. I pushed you away. We pretty much had that love hate thing going on... you loved to hate me. I missed you B."

"I'm Lily. I was called in your place when you died. We've never met, but you're just about the greatest Slayer to have ever lived."

Lily looked over at Faith, and was surprised when she had a content smile on her face. She use to get mad when people would talk about how great Buffy was. Things had changed.

"Rupert Giles. I served as your Watcher your entire calling. You were like my daughter. Welcome home."

He smiled at her, and she could see the pain leave his eyes.

"Dawn Summers, your sister. You died to save me."

Dawn got up and ran upstairs. Buffy wanted to go after her and comfort her, but the last person had caught her full attention.

"Angel. We were involved, romantically. Basically you were the love of my life. Still are."

He looked at her with hooded eyes. Everyone looked at him in amazement. They had all tried getting through to Angel, trying to get him to open up and talk about her, but to no avail. _I finally said what I've wanted to say since the very first time I saw her._ She wanted to run to him and throw her arms around his neck and let him kiss her breathless. She just smiled and listened to Giles.

"Well, now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, how about you describe these visions you've been having."

"Hey, wow, I thought I was the only one who got the visions around here."

Everyone gave Cordy the look of death.

"Oh, right, Ms. Slays-a-lot comes back and it's "all hale Queen Buffy."

"Shut up CC."

"Um, well, needless to say, they are triggered when I see you guys or anything that looks remotely familiar to me. It's like I have lived an entirely different life from the one I remember."

"Well, what's your life like?"

Xander gave her another goofy smile.

"Well, I was born and raised in New York. I've lived there my entire life, and I'm now an attorney. I came to LA on business. I have a cat named Trinity, and my best friend, Wilson. I pretty much lead a boring, work run life."

"Sounds of the norm. Like what you always wanted, eh B?"

She just looked at the brunette, Faith? So, tough, yet so innocent. She was young and agile, but her eyes were old. They looked like they had seen so much pain and disappointment. Much like Angel's. She looked over at him. He was staring at his boots.

"...I say we just give it some time. What do you say to that Buffy?"

"Oh, um, what?"

"I was saying that maybe you should stay the rest of your trip here, at the hotel, and just give you some time to get to know us, remember."

"Oh, well, I would be imposing, and I don't want to do that."

"No, we have like 125 rooms. You won't be imposing. We would love to have you around. It's been such a long time since we've seen you."

"Well, I guess that's alright. Just let me go pack my things back at my hotel and call my boss."

"I'll go with you."

Angel stood and grabbed his duster. They walked out into the night.

************

The two sat in silence almost the entire way to the hotel.

"What happened to me?"

"Well, maybe we should..."

"Angel, don't play cryptic with me. Just tell me."

She rubbed her temples.

"You died about three years ago."

"Died? How?"

"It's very complicated. What you are, uh, were. You sacrificed your life to save the entire world. It's difficult to explain, but one day, you'll understand."

She let out a sigh. Her entire life had been turned upside down in less than a week. She had a sister, a man who was in love with her, and a group of adoring friends. What more could she ask for? But, in the back of her mind, she knew what she wanted. For all of this to have never happened. For her to still be in NYC living her normal life. Worrying about her next case and whether or not she was going to win it, not who she was and why she was having memories from her 'previous life.'

"So, tell me, what do you do? I mean you guys live in a hotel for crying out loud."

"I'm a private investigator. Angel Investigations is my business. We help those with, well, I guess you'd say supernatural problems. Demons and such."

"Sounds, uh, interesting. Did you really mean what you said about loving me?"

She saw him fidget in his seat.

"Yes."

She decided it was best not to pursue the conversation. Obviously it made him uncomfortable.

"Turn left here."

Angel parked the car and they both got out.

"Good evening Ms. Summers. How are you tonight?"

"As well as can be expected of a workaholic Frank."

She gave him a weak smile.

"Could you have a bell boy come up to my room? I'll be checking out tonight. I'm going to stay with some old friends."

"Yes ma'am. Right away. Billy will be up in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

They walked into the Lobby of the hotel and climbed into the elevator.

"What floor?"

"20."


	4. Only Time 4

Title: Only Time (4/?)

Author: Doc; OnlyTime@eternal.ws

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! Joss own's the Scoobies and the A.I. gang. (He better have Xovers or he's gonna be getting a little suprise from me in the mail...if ya get my drift...JK...don't send out the secret police or anything...Pretty please)

Dedication: To all my loyal feedbackers...You like me, you really like me! hehe..

Feedback: Repeat after me...I (state your name) solemnly swear to send Doc feedback, and I accept the fact that if she doesn't get feedback from me, she will not be held responsible for the rash acts she may do (I.E. Not ever writing again) Do you get it? I want Feedback...Pretty Please w/ nekkid Angel's on top?

______________________________________________________

Buffy looked over at Angel and saw him standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, um, you have to invite me in."

"Ok, well, come on in." *Odd much*

"Make yourself at home. It won't take me long to pack."

Angel sat down in the chair that was in the corner. He watched her move around the small room. She hadn't changed much. She still walked the same, talked the same, but her eyes looked tired, and weary. He was torn between his head and his heart. When he'd seen her lying on the doorsteps, he had wanted to take her in his arms and hold her so that she wouldn't disappear. Wouldn't just vanish like she had before. One minute she had been in the world, and the next, she was in some portal having the life sucked out of her. He rubbed his eyes.

"You ok?"

He looked up at her angelic face. God how he'd missed her. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her breathless and make her see how much he had missed her and how his life was miserable and meaningless without her, but he just sat there in that chair, staring at her beauty.

"I'm fine. How are you doing? I know its all a lot to take in."

She looked into the chocolate pools that were his eyes. She had the sudden urge to run into his arms and let him kiss her breathless. She had missed him, she realized. The way he looked in the moonlight. The way he moved, like a panther through the night. The way he could look straight into her soul and always knew exactly what she was thinking. She missed him. Her Angel. She smiled.

"A little tired, but I'm holding up. What's the story with Dawn?"

Angel's expression changed from content, to worried. In the years that she been living under the same roof with him, he had come to think of her as his little sister. They shared problems, and gave one another advice and he acted like the over protective brother. He loved her, and every time he looked at her, he had been reminded of his love. Her spirit, her perseverance, her sense of humor. She was all he had had left of Buffy, and he clung to her like a life preserver. She had never gotten over the fact that her sister had died to save her. She cried herself to sleep every night, that he knew. Giles had taken her to a shrink about a year after it had happened and she'd been on anti-depressants ever since. She went on with her life, but the spark that she had once had, went out when Buffy had died. When they had been talking with Buffy earlier, he thought he had seen that spark return.

"Angel?"

"Oh, sorry. Buffy, Dawn's hard to read. If you're worried that she's upset or something that you're back, she's not. She happier than I've ever seen her. She's been so depressed ever since your death. She has the idea that it was her fault. She caused it some how. I've tried to tell her a million times that its not, but she just won't listen."

"I don't understand, why would it be her fault. I thought Giles was saying, well, I don't really understand anything that comes out of his mouth, but, that like it was my choice."

She sat down on her bed and began folding clothes.

"Buffy, there's a lot you don't understand about who you were. Do you remember anything? Any of the battles you fought, the great things you did for this world? When you died, you saved the entire world from being taken over by Hell."

Buffy looked at him blankly. She remembered bits and pieces. She remembered her graduation. Blowing up her high school. Oddly enough, a really big snake. She remembered the feel of wood in her hand, and the need to hunt. The high she got after a good kill. Mostly, she remembered Angel. Their make out sessions behind gravestones or mausoleums. The night they had made love. When he was Angelus, and the sound of steel scraping against bone as she sent her beloved to Hell. She remembered not being able to breath when he told her that he didn't want his life to be with her. And the feeling of his fangs piercing her throat and her blood being drawn out of her body when she had forced him to drink. She remembered the one perfect day they had together. The Mohrah, the pier, that kiss, the kitchen table.

"Angel, you're not like, normal are you?"

She already knew what the answer would be. She just wanted it confirmed. She was having a hard time dealing with all these supernatural whosits.

"Buffy I'm...a vampire. I killed a girl, a gypsy. Her clan cursed me with a soul. I haven't killed a human since that day. And now I'm having deja vu."

She smiled at him. He was cute when he babbled. Hell, he was cute all the time.

"Well, I'm almost done here. Where is that bell boy."

They heard a knock at the door.

"Speak of the devil. Will you grab the two bags that are in the bathroom?"

Angel nodded and got up. Buffy went over and opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Summers. Got your bags ready?"

"Yep. Angel, you ready?"

He walked out of the bathroom and handed the bags to the bellboy.

"Yeah."

Angel helped Buffy with her coat and after all the bags were loaded onto the cart, they headed out the door.

~~~~~~

Dawn was in her room lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. The events of the night had been sinking in for the last 2 hours. The one person who had uberly screwed her life over was now back and the part of her that wanted to scream, "Why did you have to put me through this hell," was being drowned out by the part of her that was overjoyed her sister was back. Tara had come up to check on her earlier, but when she asked if she was ok, Dawn had stayed silent. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She was suppose to meet him over an hour ago. She knew he'd be worried, but she didn't really give a damn. She got up and threw on a pair of jeans and her favorite black, backless top. She put on her leather jacket, which was oddly enough the one that Angel had given to Buffy. She had adopted it after her death. It smelled of both Buffy and Angel, her family. Angel had taken her under his wing after everything had happened, and she'd come to think of him as a big brother type. Whenever Giles was being overly logical, or Willow and Tara were too caught up in their own relationship to talk, she knew she could always go to him. She loved him. She had always loved him, and it had hurt her deeply when he had left Sunnydale. She had secretly called him every once in a while just to talk. She never told Buffy because she knew she'd blow up and go overboard about it. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her room and downstairs.

"Dawn. Are you alright."

"I'm going out. I'll be back later tonight."

"Dawn, would you pl--"

"I have my cell if you need me. I'm meeting some friends at Caritas."

She walked out into the night. She walked the 6 blocks to Caritas and paid the bouncer.

"Hey Dawn. Long time no see."

"Hey Bud."

She walked into the club and was welcomed by a really hairy looking demon singing a Shania Twain song. She saw Lorne sitting at the bar talking to someone. She could feel him watching her, and she started looking in the shadows for him. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello pet. Looking for some action?"

Her stomach did that familiar flip-flop that it always did when he was around.

"I'm meeting someone. Tall, peroxide and handsome, seen him around?"

"Doesn't sound like you're type."

"That's why he's so perfect."

She turned around and looked up into his icy blue eyes. It was so good to see him again. They'd been talking on the phone for the past few weeks while he'd been in Sunnydale. He'd been traveling back and forth between Sunnydale and LA ever since the gang had moved. He'd promised the Slayer that he'd take care of her little sis and he always kept his promises; well, most of the time. 

"I'm thirsty, let's get a drink."

She led him over to where the Host was sitting.

"Dawn. Looking beautiful as ever. How are you?"

She hugged him.

"I'm hangin in there. Some new developments in the works, but I'm dealing."

"Who's Blondie?"

"Spike's the name, and if you ever call me Blondie again I'll rip your tongue out."

"Oh, you'd enjoy that wouldn't you chip boy."

"How'd he.... what are you psychic?"

"To a point. I read people well. Dawnie, where's Angelcakes tonight?"

"Out. Just like us. I'll talk to you later."

"Dawn, whatever you're up to I don't think Angel, or anyone else in that little family of yours is going to like it."

"I don't care if they like it. It's my life."

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Always."

Spike and Dawn walked out of the bar.

"I'm so sick of everyone knowing what's best for me. I wish they'd just let me live my own life."

"What's up with you Nibblet? You're all tense and angrier than usual."

He stopped walking and pulled her to him. Her pulse was racing and her cheeks were flushed.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Seems like a big something. Come on, we tell each other everything."

Her lower lip started trembling and her eyes brimmed.  
"Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"What would you do if Buffy came back?"

She saw pain flash in his eyes, but it was only for an instant. He let go of her and turned away.

"Buffy was...she was like you. No matter what you or Will, or even Xander thought, I did love her. It hurt me bad when she died. Hell, I even thought about greeting the sun a couple of times. But, then I started getting to know you more, and I started falling in love with you. Bloody hell, I sound like my poof of a sire. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because...because she is back. Here. In LA."

He stared, dumbfounded at her for a long moment.

"What?"

"She doesn't really remember, its like she got amnesia, really bad amnesia. She says she's born and raised in New York. She's here on business. It's all so confusing. She saw a guy from High School about a week ago and she started having like memory flashes. We found her on the front doorstep of the Hotel today. She had fainted because of the visions. Spike, say something."

She had been debating on whether or not to tell him all night. She was afraid that if he knew Buffy was back, then he'd stop loving her and go back to his old ways. She started crying. He turned around and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't cry luv. It's going to be ok. You've got big sis back now. Which, well, for me isn't so good, but its great for you. Don't fret. It'll work out. I'll be there for you if you need me."

She looked up at him.

"I was scared. Scared to tell you."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"Why?"

"I thought you'd realize that you didn't really love me. I was afraid I would loose you."

"Dawn, look at me."

He turned her face up towards his and locked eyes with her.

"You will never loose me. I love you more than I ever loved Buffy. With Buffy, it was about...it was about physical love, I guess you'd call it. I loved her because I knew she was the one thing I couldn't have. She was a challenge. But you. Dawn, you. I love you because you make me happy. You love me for who I am. You accept me for me."

She smiled at him and pulled him into another hug. She pulled away from him and their lips were centimeters apart. She closed the gap and felt his cool lips on hers. Their tongues dueled and she knew her lips would be bruised tomorrow, but she didn't care. All she cared about was having the man she loved kiss her right then and there. She tried to put all her love for him into that one kiss. He pulled back to give her air.

"Would you like to walk me home?"

"Um, I'm not exactly welcome."

"They've gotta find out about us sooner or later. Maybe it'll jog Buffy's memory and she can yell at me, just like old times."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"It's your funeral pet. Possibly mine if Peaches gets angry enough."

They started walking towards the Hotel.

~~~~~

"Geez Buff, you never did travel light."

Willow elbowed him.

"Ow. I was just sayin."

"Yes, well, Buffy, just make yourself at home. You're among family here."

Giles smiled at her. She was starting to remember more and more.

"Where's Dawn?"

"Um, she went out. She was meeting some friends at Caritas."

Angel looked up.

"Giles, I told you I didn't want her going there without one of us."

"I called Lorne and told him to keep an eye on her."

Angel grabbed his duster.

"I'm gonna go get h--"

"Hey, I'm back."

Angel looked over at the door, stunned.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? Not happy to see me Peaches? Heard the Slayer was back, thought I'd drop in and say hello."

"Dawn, explain. Now!"

"Keep your fangs on. First, all of you, especially Angel, have to promise not to go stake happy on Spike."

Everyone nodded and a few 'sure's' and 'yes's' were heard.

"Well, ever since Buffy's death and the move to LA, me and Spike have gotten really close, as in dating and stuff. I love him and he loves me. I know that none of you like him or will ever approve of this, but I'm happy. We're both happy."

Angel just stood, speechless. He couldn't believe that Dawn was doing this. *What is it with the Summer's women and vampires?*

"Spike, do you have anything to say?"

Willow had always been the rational one, but when it can to Dawn she always put on her 'Mother-Knows-Best' face.

"Well, I do love Dawn and like she said, we make one another happy."

"Anything else?"

"Um, please don't kill me?"

He heard Angel growl and he looked over at Buffy. Buffy was staring at him.

"What?"

"You're Spike."

"Oh, yeah, Nibblet here tells me she's gone all amnesia on us. How ya doin Buff."

She looked at him disgusted.

"Stay away from my sister."

"Buffy."

"Dawn, don't argue with me. You don't know what you're doing."

"So it's ok for you to be in love with a vamp, but it's not for me? Someone's a hypocrite. I knew none of you would understand."

Dawn grabbed Spike's hand and turned to leave.

"Dawn, wait."

She stopped and turned to look at her sister.

"Look, why don't we sit down and talk about this instead of just having a yelling match. I want things to be ok between us. I don't wanna loose my sister again."

Dawn's eyes brimmed and she walked over and hugged Buffy. Buffy turned to look at Angel.

"Now, let's sit down and talk this out like adults, ok Angel?"

He still looked angry, but he nodded and took a seat. Dawn told them how after Buffy's death Spike had been the only one she felt she could talk to. He listened to her and didn't treat her like a child. Angel got a little angry when she told them that when she had said she was going out on dates with Brice, she had actually been meeting Spike. They talked for the next few hours, and after everyone had said their spill, Buffy and Angel decided that even though they didn't agree with Dawn's decision, they would permit it under many, many conditions.

Later that Night

Dawn heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in."

Buffy slowly opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. You know, you're totally different."

"How so?"

"Well, three years ago you would have pulled your stake out and staked Spike right when he walked in the door with me. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Do you remember our mom?"

Angel had showed Buffy a picture of her mother earlier and she had gotten some flashes. Flashes that she wished she could forget, and some that she would cherish.

"A little. I remember the way I felt when I found her and that entire day. I also remember how she use to make me pancakes and fudge. Why do you ask?"

Dawn let out a sigh and lay back on her bed.

"The other day I was sitting in Angel's office looking through some spell books and I was trying to remember what she smelled like, and how she looked when she laughed, and Buffy, I couldn't. I remember what she looked like, I mean, I have pictures for that, but I can't remember the sound of her laugh or, you know, just simple things. It's just getting harder."

"Dawn, I know I don't remember a lot about our mom, but, what I do remember, is wonderful."

"Tell me about your family."

"Well, I was an only child, but with Wilson around I always felt like I had a brother. My parents were great. My dad had a heart attack about 2 years ago and died. I was devistated. But, I grieved and I got on with my life. It was hard though, not having my daddy around."

"Our dad doesn't really give a care about me. He came to mom's funeral and then left me with Giles. I wouldn't wanna live with him anyway. Ever have any serious boyfriends?"

"Well, in High School, I didn't date a lot. I was hell bent on being a lawyer, so my life mostly consisted of schoolwork and grades. I've dated a little over the years, but not much."

"You're already back in love with him."

Buffy looked at her, puzzled. She wasn't really though, she knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb Buffy Anne Summers. You know full well who. Angel ya big dummy. You're totally making gaga eyes at him."

Buffy smiled and blushed.

"Well, I suppose some girls might think he's a hottie...if they have eyes, alright, he's a honey."

Both girls giggled.

"So, who's this Wilson guy you're talking about?"

"Oh, he's my best friend back in New York. We grew up together. He's like my brother. I love him to death."

"Maybe I can meet him sometime."

"Oh, I totally forgot to call him to tell him I was moving. He'll be worried."

"Well, go call him. I need to get to sleep anyway. I have school tomorrow."

She kissed Dawn on the forehead.

"Goodnight Dawnie."

"It's been a long time."

"What?"

"Since you called me Dawnie."

"I love you."

"Buffy, I'm so glad you're back. I love you too. Promise me...promise me you won't leave again."  
"Promise."

Buffy walked out of her room and shut the door quietly. She walked downstairs and headed for the phone.

"She asleep?"

She jumped.

"Getting that way. What are you doing up? Oh, the whole creature of the night thing?"  
"Old habits die hard. Who you gonna call this late?"

"Wilson. He doesn't know where I am. He'll be worried."

"Oh. You two ar..."

"We're just friends Mr. Jealous."

He did that little half smile that made her pulse speed up about 20 paces.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wilson, it's Buff. Listen, I've had a weird occurrence happen and I'm stay somewhere else."

"What? Where are you Buffy?"

"I'm at the..."

She whispered to Angel.

"What's this place called?"

"Hyperion."

"...Hyperion Hotel in LA."

"Are you ok? Do I need to come get you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just met some old friends that I use to know."

"Who?"

"Wil, listen, I'm fine and I'll be home soon. How's Trinity?"

"Friskier than ever. She misses you I think."

"Give her a kiss for me. I'll be home soon. Love ya, bye."

"Love ya too, bye Buff."

She hung up and walked over to sit next to Angel.  
"Why don't you go get some rest? You look beat."

She laughed quietly.

"What? And leave you all alone down here with your thoughts? I don't think so. Besides, I'm wired, oddly enough."

He laughed.

"That's new for you."

"What?"

"Laughing. Smiling too. I don't remember you doing that a lot. What changed."

"Tons. Cordy, Wes, Gunn. Then Dawn and Willow. We've all been through a lot, but together, we made it and stayed strong. You don't know how much you've been missed Buffy."

"I'm starting to get the impression, um, a lot. I don't wanna leave Dawn again. Or you."

She entwined her fingers with his.

"Buffy..."

"Don't be Mr. Logic tonight, just sit here with me. You know, I haven't been dating a lot. There's always been this mystery man in the back of my mind that I compared all the guys I ever met to. He was you Angel."

"Things can never be like they were in the beginning, before.."

"Before you went all evil, I know that. Believe me from what I remember I don't want that to happen again. And, it won't. But, there is a chance for us to start over."

"Buffy, I have something to tell you."

She moved from lying on his chest to looking at him.

"Last year, um, Willow and Tara were messing around with some spells. They had been researching some really ancient works, and they came across one that they thought might bind my soul. On a long shot, we performed it and it worked. I don't have to worry about Angelus any more."

She looked at him. He was afraid that she'd be angry, although he didn't know why.

"That's great. I wish we could have found out before, you know, everything happened. Things might have turned out differently."

"I should have been there that day. I should have been there helping you fight that bitch from Hell. But, I wasn't. I was off in another dimension enjoying the sun and being hap..."

She put her finger to his lips.

"Shhh. That doesn't matter now. If what Giles said was true and this was meant to happen, then there was no way you could have saved me anyway. You've been telling Dawn the past few years that it wasn't her fault, and I think you need to take your own advice."

"I missed you. More than I've ever missed anything in my entire life. Buffy, I don't want you to go away again."

He pulled her towards him and kissed her softly on the lips. She returned the kiss hungrily. She never wanted it to end, but, being a human and all, she needed to breath. This was what she had been waiting for all these years. He pulled away from her.

"Um, I'm sorry, I was.."

"Sorry?"

"Um, not for the kiss itself."

"Good because, well, as far as kisses go, that was pretty amazing."  
"I'm sorry I just.."

"Angel, don't be sorry. It was nice. Felt like old times."

She smiled and lay back on his chest again.

"You know I was thinking that maybe if we wanna know what's going on, we could go visit the oracles tomorrow night. See what mischief they've been up to."

"You know about the oracles?"

"I remember that Thanksgiving Angel. Your heart beating. The ice cream. The passion. I remember it all. It was the happiest day of my life. Well, my other life. I'm so confused."

"Calm down. It'll come to you. You know I didn't want to do what I did. I only did it because I thought it was what was best for your future."

"I know. I knew that then. I just didn't want to except that to have a good future, I had to give you up."

"I know. Me too."

"Angel, do you think we could start over? Have a new beginning?"

"What about New York?"

"Don't worry about it. I don't want to leave you or Dawnie, or Willow, or any of you."

"What about Wilson and your parents."

"Well, maybe mom could move into a place with me down here. Wilson could deal without me."

"What about your da.."

"My dad? He died a couple years ago. Heartattack."

"I'm sorry."

"I grieved, I dealt, I'm over it. I still miss him though."

"Do you remember your mother?"

"Bits and pieces. Dawn and I were talking about her. She's scared because she's starting to forget her."

"I know. I hardly remember my family. They're just shadows in a long forgotten past."

"So, tomorrow night, oracles."

"Yes, and maybe they can give us some answers to whatever's going on. Why do you think they did this."

All he got was silence.

"Buffy?"

He looked down and noticed that she had dozed off. He kissed her forehead and settled down to sleep himself, his beloved back in his arms. 

Next...

Back to Fanfic....


	5. Only Time 5

Title: Only Time 5/? 

Author: Doc OnlyTime@eternal.ws 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Scoobs or the AI gang. Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy, and FOX I think…and well, me eventually…..But don't sue me b/c I have nothing and the only thing you would get would be my immense B/A collection and considering you own them you already have everything B/A so, just lay off ok? Pretty Please J 

Dedication: To Sara_Lee for writing me the awesome poem to help me feel better, to Lizzie for being such a funny, crazy, and great friend, to Meredith for being the best friend in the entire world and a good Samaritan (is that how you spell it??), to Quinton, for wanting more of this even tho he doesn't like B/A, and um, Crystal, for being great and helping me on my site J And to all the great, amazing writers on these lists 

Spoilers: The Gift, Seasons 1-5 of Buffy and Seasons 1-2 of Angel (Not a lot tho) 

Rating: If you watch the shows, you can read this 

Author's Note: I know it has taken me FOREVER to get this out, but thanks to everyone for being so patient. My muse went a vacation and FORGOT to tell me J 

Author's Note2: If you have not read the previous 4 parts and would like to, please contact me off list at the above email, and I will get them to you ASAP 

Buffy awoke feeling refreshed and oddly, safe. She didn't realize where she was at first, but then she noticed someone's arms were wrapped protectively around her. She looked up into the face of an angel. Her Angel. She watched him sleep. 

"Am I drooling?" Buffy jumped a little but then started laughing. 

"No, I was just watching you sleep." 

She looked at her watch. 

"Oh my gosh. It's 4 o'clock. I must have been sleepier than I thought." 

She sat up on the couch and then fell back against Angel's chest. 

"Do we have to get up?" 

"Well, its not long till sunset, and you were saying you wanted to go talk to the Oracles." 

She turned over on her stomach and kissed him soundly on the lips. He graciously returned the kiss and held her to him, never wanting to loose contact with her body. It was amazing how loved and wanted she could make him feel. Buffy pulled away. 

"Yuck. Morning breath." 

Angel laughed. 

"How about we go get ready and I'll meet you back down her at 6 and we'll go see the Oracles." 

"Okie dokie." 

Buffy jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs. She climbed out of her clothes and stepped into the warm shower. It felt good to her weary bones and she layed against the wall and let the water pour over her. So many things were changing so quickly in her life. She was this whole other person with a whole different life. She was Buffy Summers, lawyer, but then again, she was also, Buffy Summers, Slayer, protector of the world, fighter of evil. She washed her hair and rinsed the soap off her body and got out. She wrapped herself in the white fluffy towel and looked at herself in the mirror. She dried her long golden locks and pulled them back into a pony tail and threw on a baby T and a pair of Capri's and some makeup. She ran downstairs and was surprised to see Spike sitting on the couch. 

"Hey Slayer. Looking alive as ever." 

"Spike. What are you doing here?" 

"Well, I was just waiting on Dawn to get home from school. I figured I'd take her out looting and show her how to use a gun. What do you think?" 

"Funny. But if you ever harm a hair on her head, you're dust. Got it?" 

"Oh, there's the old Buffster." 

"Spike. What the hell are you doing here?" 

Angel stood at the bottom of the stairs clad in black leather pants and a midnight blue button down shirt. Buffy almost started drooling at the site of him. 

"Waiting on Nibblet to get home." 

"Well, now's not a good time. Me and Buffy are going out and I don't want Dawn going places I don't know about." 

"No problem Peaches. Dawnie, me and a few of her mates are going to the pictures. I'll have her home by 12. Don't worry old man." 

He slapped Angel on the shoulder and took his seat back on the couch. Angel looked pointedly at Buffy. *What?* He motioned for Buffy to follow him. They walked over into his office and Angel shut the door. 

"Aren't you going to say something?" 

"Angel, no matter how much me and you don't like it, I'd rather have Dawn thinking we're at least tolerating this so she doesn't run off and do something stupid. I know this is driving you nuts, but believe me, if we show our support, we'll earn her respect and we won't be kept in the dark about things." 

Angel let out a low growl and sat down at his desk. 

"I just don't like it. He's, evil. I mean, I know He can't hurt her, but he can put her in situations that can get her hurt. I just don't trust him." 

"Angel, we really can't object to this. What Dawn said last night about me being hypocritical was right. I can't go and have a relationship with you when I'm 16 and then expect her not to do the same. I just get the feeling that she's trying to follow in my footsteps and I don't like it. That leads down bad, consequential paths." 

"Well, she knows our expectations and her limits. Hopefully she respects both of us, and the others to follow them. It's getting late. We better head over to the post office." 

"What?" 

"Well, to gain access to the Oracles, you kind of have to go through a portal type thing, which just happens to be located under the post office." 

"LA, what did I expect?" 

Buffy and Angel walked out of the office and back into the lobby where the found Spike and Dawn making out on the couch. 

"Hey." 

Dawn and Spike quit kissing and looked up hurriedly. 

"What?" 

Buffy laid a hand on Angel's shoulder. 

"Dawn, me and Angel have to go out and run an errand. We expect you home by midnight, and not a minute later. Understood?" 

"Gotcha. Be careful you guys. Bye." 

Dawn and Spike ran out the front door. 

"I can't handle this. I mean, I didn't even like it when I thought she was dating normal guys. But this, this is too much." 

"Angel. Calm. Down. Giles!!!!" 

Giles came to stand at the top of the stairs. 

"Yes Buffy, what do you need?" 

"Me and Angel are going to talk to the Oracles. Dawn's out with Spike and she's suppose to be home by midnight. We should be back by then, but if not, and she's not home, call me on my cell. I left the number on the fridge." 

"All right. Be careful." 

"Always." 

Buffy and Angel walked out into the night. It was surprisingly cool and Buffy shivered. Angel took off his coat and put it over her shoulders. 

"Thanks." 

"Welcome." 

They reached the post office and Angel showed her to the tunnel that lead beneath it. Angel performed the ritual and him and Buffy stepped through the portal. 

"Hello Angel." 

"Naddia. We're here about Buffy." 

"Yes, we know." 

Naddia's brother stepped out from a nearby doorway and came to stand beside his sister. 

*Why do the guys always have to be such jerks* 

"Hello Cassius." 

"What have you brought us?" 

"The sword of a fallen worrier, used to kill her lover." 

Buffy recognized the sword and her eyes welled with tears. Angel noticed her change in stature and quickly gave the sword to the Oracles. 

"Nice. But the worrier is not fallen. She has returned." 

"Yes." 

"So it is what you are here about." 

"Why was I brought back?" 

Buffy had regained her composure and decided to speak on her own behalf. 

"Slayer, you made a great sacrifice the day you jumped into the Hell Beast's portal. You not only saved your sister, but you saved the world. We decided to give you what you had always wanted. A Normal Life. We took away your memories of your life as the Slayer, and replaced them with normal memories and placed you in a fitting life. We have brought you back because there is a battle brewing. The End of Days is nearing, and we will need all worriers at our disposal. The Powers thought it best to bring you back as a Slayer, because you were the first to willingly sacrifice your life for another when there was an alternative. You showed ultimate devotion and love. Buffy, we need you back. If you choose not to accept your duties and to go back to your life in New York, your memories will be taken back and everything will return as it was before. It is your decision to make." 

Buffy stared at the woman before her, dumbfounded. 

"You mean I can go back to my normal life? Not have to worry about saving the world or vampires or anything?" 

"Yes. But you must understand that your help is greatly needed." 

"If I chose to go back, could Dawn come with me?" 

"No. As I said before, everything will be returned to normal. To your friends and sister, you will be dead." 

Buffy looked at Angel, but he couldn't read what she was thinking. Her eyes were full of confusion. He knew that he wanted her to stay with him and for them to be able to start over. However, he also wanted her to be able to have the normal life she always craved in her days of being the Slayer. He didn't want this burden to yet again be put on her shoulders. 

"Can I have a minute?" 

"Take your time. This decision is not to be taken lightly." 

Buffy took Angel's hand and pulled him to a corner of the room. 

"Angel, what do I do? I mean, I can't just forget about you and Dawn and all my friends. But, what if I can't make it as the Slayer again." 

She looked down at the floor and messaged the bridge of her nose. 

"Buffy, this is your life. Your decision. I know in my heart that you'll make the right one. You've never failed. You won't this time." 

He smiled at her. With his few words of encouragement and his reassuring smile, she knew what her decision would be. 

"Ok. I'm ready." 

"You have come to a decision?" 

"Yes" 


	6. Only Time 6

Title: Only Time 6/? 

Author: Doc; OnlyTime@eternal.ws 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Scoobs or the AI gang, however, I am looking into starting my own show so that I can make people fall in love with the main characters, break them up and then torture the fans for the rest of their lives! And also to the people at the WB who have said there will be no more B/A crossovers, because they have reached a new level of EVILNESS!! 

Dedication: To Lizzie for being one of the biggest supporters of my work and always asking for more, to Kasiya for always asking for more and sending me the coolest feedback and telling me I rule when she's just as good as me, to Sara-Lee for always asking how I am and asking for more of my writing and for writing the coolest poems, and finally, to Crystal, whom I haven't talked to in forever for being MIA, oh, and to Manda for helping me w/ my guy problems and writing me "Doc and Manda world fic" and to my sister for staying strong through everything that has happened. 

Summary: Buffy makes her decision: Does she become the Slayer again and go back to demons and vampires, or does she return to her normal life and never see Angel, Dawn or any of her friends ever again? Only she can decide 

Rating: If you watch the show you can read this J 

Spoilers: Not really any in this part 

Author's Note: For those of you who care, there are probably only going to be one or two more parts to this story. FYI 

"You have come to a decision?" 

"Yes." 

******* 

Dawn giggled as she watched Spike. He made a face as he bit into the pizza. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Well, my taste isn't great and this tastes like cardboard. I think I'll just wait till I get home to eat." 

Dawn frowned. 

"But then all you have to do is watch me eat and it makes me self-conscious when people watch me eat." 

"Don't worry love, you're adorable when you eat. Hell, you're adorable all the time." 

Dawn blushed and held her hand out to him. 

"What?" 

"Let's blow this joint and go dancing. I need to burn some energy." 

"I can think of a better way than dancing." 

"Now how did I know you were going to say that?" 

"Because you know me all too well." 

"Come on now and be a good vampire." 

She patted him on the head and she heard a low rumble in his chest. He hated it when she petted him on the head and she knew it and did it any way. She started laughing uncontrollably. 

"You think that's funny do you? Well, you won't think its funny when I do this…" 

He grabbed Dawn and started tickling her and she started laughing even harder. 

"Ok….truce…I….can't…breathe." 

He stopped tickling and kissed her on the nose. By this time everyone in the restaurant was staring. 

"Move along, nothing to see here." 

Dawn and Spike walked out of the restaurant giggling and making jokes with one another." 

* * * 

Angel let out an unneeded breath and prayed to whatever gods were listening that Buffy would stay with him and the rest of her family and friends. 

"What is your decision Buffy?" 

"Well, from what you're saying, it sounds like this is world in peril stuff and that you need me, not to mention the fact that I couldn't imagine another second without Angel, Dawn, or my friends, so, my decision is to become the Slayer again." 

She turned to Angel and saw him smiling a smile that made her want to melt into a puddle of Buffy-goo. 

"You have made the right decision. We will keep you informed through Angel's seer. " 

"How will this effect Cordelia?" 

"Don't worry Angel. She isn't in any danger. We have decided to make the visions less painful since she will be receiving more of them from now on." 

Angel couldn't wait to tell Cordy. 

"Go. We will be in touch soon." 

Buffy and Angel were thrown back through the portal door. 

"Ow. You know for them to be all powerful beings they sure are cranky." 

"Tell me about it. The male always seems to be the crankiest though. Naddia isn't that bad." 

"So, where do we go from here?" 

"Well, first thing we need to do is start your training again, and you need to start patrolling again." 

"Well…." 

Buffy's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor. She would have cracked her skull open, but Angel grabbed her just before she hit her head. Her heartbeat was normal and she was still breathing, but he picked her up and headed to the nearest Hospital. 

* * * 

The phone started ringing and Giles stirred from his sleep. He got up, stumbling and headed over to the front desk. 

" 'Ello, Angel Investigations." 

"Giles, its Angel, I'm at the hospital with Buffy." 

"What happened?" 

"Well, we went to go see the Oracles and when we left, she just fainted. I'll explain everything when you get here. Wake up the gang and get them down here. Dawn should be home in a few minutes, just leave her a note. Spike will bring her." 

"Goodbye." 

Giles ran upstairs and knocked on Cordelia's door. 

"What??" 

Giles opened the door cautiously. He had been hit in the head with a high heel more than once when waking Cordelia up. 

"Cordelia, we have to go to the hospital. Something's happened to Buffy." 

"Is she ever just alive?? God!" 

"What's wrong?" 

Wesley had heard the commotion while he was in his room reading and had come to see what was going on. 

"Buffy's in the hospital. Angel called and wants us to come." 

The gang quickly got dressed and headed to the Hospital. 

********** 

"I wonder where Giles is? He told me he was staying in tonight. Maybe they got a last minute case." 

"Better let me go in and check it out Nibblet. Might be some evil doings going on. Wait here." 

Spike took Dawn's key and made his way inside the hotel. He returned with a note in his hand and a not so good look on his face. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It's Buffy. She's in the Hospital. We're supposed to meet the gang there. Let's go." 

Spike grabbed Dawn's hand and they ran towards the hospital. 

******** 

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Giles saw Angel standing in the lobby talking to a doctor. Willow ran past him towards Angel. 

"Hey. How is she? What happened?" 

"Well, when we left the Oracles, we were talking and she just fainted. The doctor's say that they can't find anything medically wrong with her. He said that she's just unconscious and we should just wait for her to wake up. She almost busted her head open when she fell, but I caught her before she hit the ground, thankfully. Anyone heard anything from Dawn and Spike." 

"I left them a note and told them to come immediately. They should be arriving shortly." 

The elevator doors opened again and Dawn bounded towards the group and ran into Angel's arms. 

"What's wrong? Can I see her?" 

"Calm down hun. The doctors say she'll recover. She just fainted. They don't know what caused it. You can go in and see her if you want." 

"Will you guys come with me?" 

The entire gang agreed and they walked towards Buffy's room. Dawn opened the door and heard the beep of the heart monitor. Buffy looked like she was sleeping and she was on oxygen. Dawn prayed that her sister would make a full recovery and that she wouldn't have to go through loosing her again. 

******** 

The following days held many long hours at the hospital. Everyone took various shifts sitting and talking with her, begging Buffy to come back to them. Angel and Dawn seemed most effected. Both afraid of loosing the most important person in their lives. Dawn was sitting next to the bed reading to Buffy out of her Moby Dick book that she was having to read for school, when she started to stir. 

"Angel." 

Angel ran through the door followed by the rest of the Scoobs. 

"What is it?" 

"I think she's waking up." 

Buffy made a few incoherent noises and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and starred into the faces of her friends and sister. 

"Hey, why so glum? I'm back."


End file.
